So Potter
by TheSlytherinMuggle
Summary: The only thing standing in between Harry and living free was the bastard in front of him and the bastard next to him. SLASH COMPLETE ONESHOT DMHP


**Hey all fanfic fans, hope you like it, its been REDONE. **

"So Potter we meet again." Lord Voldemort hissed at his enemy, Harry Potter.

Harry just stared at Voldemort with dead eyes, they had been like that since his lover left him, only a few weeks ago, but it seemed like years. His memories wouldnt let him be and all he could remember was those words.

_Flashback_

"_We're through Potter." Draco Malfoy said to a gaping Harry Potter. _

_Harry stared at his one year long lover, he was shocked, after a year Draco just ended it like this. _

"_Why?" Harry whispered. _

"_You think I actually loved you, you foolish Gryffindor, there is no such thing as love. It is a weakness and no one can have any weaknesses." Draco said with a smirk, it just grew wider every time a tear dropped form Harry's eyes, and that hurt more then anything. _

"_But I thought…" _

"_Well you know you thought wrong, so get it through your thick head, WE'RE THROUGH." With that Draco left the room and wasn't seen since that day._

_End of Flashback_

Harry looked at his enemy in the eyes and didn't flinch as Voldemort tried to go into his head; it was funny how Voldemort stumbled back because of his shields. His shields were made of every emotion Voldemort inflicted on everyone, yet he was scared of the intensity behind Harry's pain and anger, his heartbreak and thirst for revenge.

"Tell me Tom, why do you even try?" Harry asked in a voice void of emotion. Voldemort spluttered and then pursed his lips, he waved his hand and a red circle surrounded them both.

"Seriously Tom? Death's Glove? Is that how low you have sunk. It's pathetic really."

"Crucio." Voldemort hissed; Harry put his hand forward and grabbed the curse; he threw it form hand to hand and then squashed it. Voldemort shivered, he had never seen someone simply catch an Unforigvable. Beginning to feel the start of panic well up in his chest, Voldemort started sending all the curses he knew; Harry just let them come towards him and then caught them all in his hand.

"Did you know, _Tom_, if I let my hand slip a little, the combination of all these spells would make you a whisp of smoke. No one pays attention to smoke, Voldy, they forget about it." Harry flipped his hand forward and the curse came flying forward but just as it was about to reach Voldemort a figure stepped forward. Harry gasped and clenched his hands; the curse stopped a milometer before the figure and came back to Harry.

"Hello Harry, I see you are well." The figure said and removed his hood, there before Harry stood his ex-lover, Draco Malfoy. Harry's fist tightened but his face remained impassive.

"Hello Draco I see you are bowing down to a half-blood." Harry commented, Draco growled and drew for his wand.

"Avada Kedavra." He shouted, it flew right past Harry but instead of trying to catch the curse or even flinching, the Gryffindor laughed. It was a bitter, cold laugh; it sent chills down Draco's spine, he remembered Harry's laugh. It was warm and his eyes sparkled when he was happy...but now his eyes were emotionless and his laugh hollow.

"I can't beleive you would try killing me, AGAIN! Isnt once enough for you?" Harry yelled, his emotions seeping out for the first time in weeks, but soon he had his anger under control again. Harry stood there, his fingers tapping the ball of magic in his fingers.

"Good bye, Tom." Harry spoke an incantation and let the ball of magic head at full speed towards Voldemort, as soon the magic hit him he died instantly. Never to be reborn again. Harry sighed in content as he felt the connection break and the circle fall, his eyes landed on Draco, who was on the floor convulsing in pain, Harry walked up to Draco. The blonde was at the brink of unconciosness. He bent forward and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered before healing Draco and dieing on top of him with a warm smile, that, for once, was real.

* * *

_Neither can live while the other survives_

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review. **

Warmest regards,

TheSlytherinMuggle


End file.
